Larissa Ione
Larissa Ione is a USA Today and New York Times bestselling sexy contemporary and paranormal romance author from Oregon. She currently lives in Wisconsin with her U.S. Coast Guard husband, Bryan, her teenage son, Brennan, a rescue cat named Vegas, and her very own hellhound, a King Shepherd named Hexe. She is published with Samhain, Red Sage Kensington and Grand Central Publishing under her own name. She is also works with fellow author Stephanie Tyler under the pseudonym Sydney Croft, whose books are published under Bantam Dell. Biography Many writers will tell you they began writing stories the moment they learned to wield a pencil. Larissa is no exception. But even as a child, she didn't write "kid" stories. She preferred something more dramatic. When other girls her age were reading Laura Ingalls Wilder and Judy Blume, Larissa was immersing herself in Stephen King and Jack London. Considering her fiction preferences, it came as no surprise to anyone that her first short stories were tales of horror, and her first novel, penned at the age of 12, was an Alaskan wilderness story with a wolf hero. Eventually, Larissa's interests changed. She still enjoys a good Stephen King novel, and Jack London remains a favorite, but she discovered some new favorites while she was in college. Robert Jordan. Marion Zimmer Bradley. Mary Stewart. Oh yes, she'd found fantasy. Larissa devoured every novel she could find, and in time she started writing her very own fantasy novel. That novel is still a work in progress, thirteen years later. After she'd read just about every fantasy novel published, she had to switch to something else. That something else was straight historical fiction. Again, she exhausted her supply, but her longtime friend from her Air Force days, Karen, came to the rescue with something she never thought she'd read. Something Larissa made fun of her friend for reading. She made Larissa read historical romance. Thus began a passion for passion itself. Larissa wanted to write romances, and she wanted to see them in print. To help fulfill that dream, she joined RWA, writers' lists and critique groups. In order to build up some writing credits, Larissa worked on some military and National Weather Service technical manuals. As her writing improved, she began to sell her work to print magazines like The Canine Journal and Dog Fancy, and to online publications such as Writing-World.com. It was in February of 2006, while in the middle of recovering from hurricane Katrina (and after nearly giving up on writing) that Larissa made her first sale to Red Sage Secrets. A couple of weeks later, the sale was followed by a sale to Bantam Dell with her collaboration partner, Stephanie Tyler. They write together under the pseudonym of Sydney Croft. Larissa also sold a series of dark paranormal romances to Warner, a sale that was extremely satisfying because she was finally able to combine her love of romance with the darkness that creeps into her voice, thanks to her youthful and still-present love of horror novels and dark fantasy. This sale also cemented her ability to write full time, a dream come true because of her husband's Coast Guard career and frequent moves. In March of 2009, the second book of this series hit the USA Today Bestseller list, and in April, the third book, Passion Unleashed, hit both the USA Today and New York Times bestseller lists. Larissa has also written for Samhain Publishing. Book Series ''Demonica * ''Pleasure Unbound - July 2008 * Desire Unchained - February 24, 2009 * Passion Unleashed - March 31, 2009 * Ecstasy Unveiled - January 26, 2010 * Sin Undone - August 24, 2010 ''Lords of Deliverance * ''Eternal Rider - April 2011 * Immortal Rider - November 22, 2011 (US)/December 1, 2011 (UK) * Lethal Rider - May 22, 2012 * Rogue Rider - November 20, 2012 * Reaver - December 17, 2013 * Revenant - Coming Soon Demonica/Lords of Deliverance Novellas * The Demonica Compendium * Apocalypse: The Lords of Deliverance Compendium * Demonica: Overkill - Official page * Eternity Embraced - January 20, 2011 (Demonica 4.5) * Supernatural - Vampire Fight Club - August 30, 2011 (Demonica 5.5/LoD 1.5) * 1001 Dark Nights - Azagoth - Coming Soon, June 10 2014 (Demonica 10.5/LoD 5.5) ''Moonbound Clan Vampires'' * Bound by Night - September 24, 2013 * Chained by Night - Coming soon Standalone Novels/Stories * Bloodlust * Snowbound * The Write Ingredients - Recipes from various authors, including Larissa Ione and Sydney Croft. * Author Moments II * Hot Nights, Dark Desires - Shadow Play by Sydney Croft - May 2008 Book Series (as Sydney Croft) Agency for Covert Rare Operatives (ACRO) by Sydney Croft * Riding the Storm - September 2007 * Unleashing the Storm - March 2008 * Seduced by the Storm - August 2008 * Taming the Fire - May 2009 * Tempting the Fire - August 2010 * Taken by Fire - July 2011 * Into the Storm - Coming soon * The Mammoth Book of Special Ops Romance & Deadly Desires - Code Word: Storm - May 11, 2010 Photos Larissa Signing.jpg|Larissa's book signing 1x1.jpg|Header of Larissa's official site Ione Mice.jpg|Larissa with mouse External Links * Official Larissa Ione Site * Offical Larissa Ione Twitter * Official Larissa Ione Facebook * Official Larissa Ione Pinterest * Official Larissa Ione IMDB Category:Larissa Ione